Animadoras en el Holy Road
by aidita98
Summary: Estamos en la preparatiria Raimon.Se celebrara un nuevo Holy Road en la isla de Liocott,y este año,un grupo de chicas son elegidas para representar a Japón como animadoras de su selección... OcxCannon


"Empezaba un nuevo dia en la Preparatoria Raimon,como cada dia,los alumnos se reunian en sus aulas esperando recibir sus ese dia seria diferente,ese dia..."

-¡Vamos!-decia una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes-¡No llegaremos!-

-¡No te apresures tanto,Paz!-gritaba una chica de tez blanca,y melena rizada morena hasta los omoplatos.

-Chicas,¿Donde estabais?-Pregunto otra chica amiga de las anteriores,con cabello marron lacio y ojos verdes.

-La profesora se quedo hablando con nosotras-dijo la morena.

-Ada,Paz,¡Ya era hora!-dijo una joven de pelo castaño con mechas rubias.

-Hikari,lo sentimos-dijo Ada-¿Hemos llegado muy tarde?-pregunto curiosa.

-No,aun no-dijo Hikari-Kim,entra tu tambien-

-Si,ya voy-dijo Kim-Chicas,vamos-

Asi las chicas entraron en su respectivo club,de eran jugadoras,y ese dia les habian pedido por favor puntualidad porque tenian algo importante que anunciar...

-¿Se puede saber donde os habiais metido?-pregunto el capitan molesto.

-Gomen,Tenma-dijeron Ada y Paz.

-¿Otra vez te regañaron?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y mechas de colores.

-Si...Bueno,tampoco es para tanto Cintia,solo le regañaron por llegar tarde hoy-dijo Paz riendo.

-Ya...si..-dijo Ada un poco avergonzada-¿Y cual era esa gran noticia?-pregunto.

Entonces,las gerentes entraron en la una levaba una caja de carton,y parecian cargadas,por alguna razon,se quedaron mirando a las chicas...

-¿Que es?-dijo la chica de cabello verde,Lidia.

-Vuestros nuevos uniformes-dijo Midori sonriente,poniendo su caja en las mesas,las chicas curiosas de acercaron.

-¿Como que uniformes?-pregunto una chica albina,prima de Paz.

-Pues veras Victoria-dijo Aoi soltando su caja en la mesa junto a la que dejo Midori y seguidamente Akane hizo lo mismo.-Se va a celebrar un nuevo Holy Road-dijo sonriente.

-¡Genial!-dijo Kim-¿Estos son nuestros uniformes de futbol?-pregunto girandose hacia Shindou,el estratega del equipo.

-...Bu...bueno...futbol..futbol...-respondio el con un leve fruncio el ceño oliendo que eso no le iba a gustar,y abrio una de las cajas.

-Po...po...¡Son pompones!-dijo indignada-¡¿No querreis que me ponga YO eso no!?-dijo asustandose al ver lo que habia en las cajas restantes,en una faldas y megafonos,en la otra tops y silbatos.

-...Son..¿Trajes de animadoras...?-pregunto Hikari descomponiendose.

-Vamos...esto...No sera para tanto-dijo Kirino

-¡¿Como que no es para tanto!?-replico Victoria.

-¡Yo quiero jugar a futbol!-dijo Ada-¡En el campo! ¡Con la pelota!...No...con...con...-dijo sin que las palabras le salieran.

-¿Uniforme de animadora?-pregunto Fey divertido.

-Exacto-dijo Ada molesta-No me lo voy a poner-

-Pero...sois las unicas que pueden hacer eso-dijo el entrenador Endou-Las gerentes no pueden,ademas,os eligieron a vosotras,¡para animar a Japon!-

-¡Ni para animar al mejr equipo del mundo!-dijo Ada-¡No lo pienso hacer!-

-Vamos,Ada,no sera para tanto-dijo Fey soriendole,a lo que ella se sonrojo.

-Chicas..Por favor,de veras necesitamos que nos hagais ese favor...-dijo Tenma.

-...-Las chicas intercambiaron miradas. "Sera divertido" Pensaron.

-De acuerdo,pero solo por esta vez-dijeron todas al unisono.

-Entonces,nada mas que hablar-dijo el entrenador-Os quiero dar las gracias,chicas,es un gran favor-

-No es nada entrenador-dijo Contia con una sonrisa.

-...Po..podiais probaroslo..-dijo Minamisawa sonrojado.

-...¿Pro...probar?-dijo Hikari.

-...Esto..seguro que os queda genial-dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

-...Bueno,deberiamos hacerlo para ver si es de nuestra talla...-dijo Victoria con un leve sonrojo.

-...¿Estais seguras?-pregunto Ada no muy convencida.

-A mi me parece bien,asi sabremos si las tallas estan bien-dijo el entrenadr cruzando los brazos esperando a que las chicas se cambiasen.

Las chicas decidieron entrar en el vestuario.A cambiarse.

-No...¿Estan tardando mucho?-Pregunto Tsurugui con curiosidad.

-Oh..¿Estas interesado?-pregunto Kurama con tono picaro.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Tsurugui sornojandose.

-Y..ya...-dijo Lidia saliendo la primera con nerviosismo.

-...-Tsurugui no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarsele mirando cautivado.

-...¿Estais seguros de esto?-pregunto Cintia saliendo seguidamente.

-Su..goi...-conseguio articular Kurama impresionado.

-E...esto...No...no me convence-dijo Kim mirando sus pompones,saliendo del vestuario.

-...Vaya..A mi si que me convence-dijo Shindou sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-...Shi...shindou...-dijo Kim sonrojandose.

-¡Ya estoy!-dijo Paz saliendo con energia y empezando a agitar sus pompones.

-...-Tashiba se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado mientras Paz seguia saltando.

-Esto...tu primera-dijo Ada saliendo tras Hikari,escondida tras esta.

-...Chicas,os queda genial^^-dijo Minamisawa reparando en las dos rezagadas.-...E..estas preciosa Hikari...-dijo sonrojado.

-..¡¿Eh!?-Hikari se puso roja-..Gra..gracias..-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Mu..muy corto!-dijo Ada bajandose la falda lo mas que podia.

-...Que..que va,esta perfecto-dijo Fey dedicandole a Ada una snrisa tierna.

-...-Pero ella solo miro al suelo sonrojada,y el chico suspiro decepcionado.

-¿Por que no nos entrenais un poco?-dijo Endou sentandose-A ver lo que sabeis hacer-dijo divertido.

-...¿A..ahora?-pregunto Cintia con cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro,¿Por que no?-dijo Endou-¿Tienen algun problema?

-E...entrenador-dijo Ada adelantandose un paso-En vez de 'entrenar'...¿No deberia darnos mas detalles sobre el nuevo campeonato?-Si era para escaquearse de algo,la mente le iba como una bala.

-Claro,cierto-dijo el entrenador-Acercaos,chicos...-

El entrenador les conto que este año,se celebraria un nuevo Holy Road,un nuevo campeonato de mas categoria,de acuerdo con sus edades ya mas avanzadas.

-Se celebrara el Liocott-dijo el entrenador sonriente.

-Li..ocott...-dijeron todos sosprendidos.

-¡Ahi fue donde Inazuma Japon alcanzo la cima!-dijo Lidia

-¡Si!-dijo Kim-¡Iremos alli!-

-¡Eso es genial!-dijo Ada agitando sus pompones.

-Se ha animado-dijo Kirino sonriendo.

-Si...-dijo SHindou-Va a ser divertido-dijo riendo.

Continuara...


End file.
